


Out of Practice

by Fox



Category: Sports Night, West Wing, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-14
Updated: 2002-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not now, nor have I ever been, Aaron Sorkin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I am not now, nor have I ever been, Aaron Sorkin.

* Sheltie hands Fox Danny and Casey. Here, do something with them!  
[Fox] ooh, danny and casey!  
[Fox] Hey, guys. Haven't seen you in a while.  


* * *

Dan: Well, you've been pimping us out, dude.

Fox: I have not!

Casey: Come on, Fox. How many copies of those tapes have you made in the past couple of months?

Fox: None. Not one.

Jeremy: She does have you there, Casey. It's a technicality, but it's true -- she hasn't made any tapes at all.

Dan: Don't, don't, don't think you can just squirm out of it like that, smarty pants. How many copies have you, what's that thing you put on the legal things, caused to be made?

Fox: [mumbles]

Fraser: That's what I thought.

Casey: Okay, this is what I'm talking about! We get shunted to the side when this guy rides into town, and then she finally brings us home, and he's still all sneaking in to other people's shows.

Fraser: I'm very sorry to intrude, Mr. McCall. It was my understanding that --

Dan: Oh, shut up.

Fraser: Understood.

Josh: Could be worse, guys. She could be treating you like she treats us.

Jeremy: She watches you religiously. What are you talking about?

Ray: Yeah, plus you're still on the air.

Casey: Look. You and you and you [grabs Fraser and Ray and Ray by the shoulders and turns them around to face the door], get out of here, willya?

Dan: And take the dog with you.

Fraser: He's actually half --

Ray: Fraser?

Fraser: Yes, Ray?

Ray: Not now.

Fraser: Ah. Right you are. Dief!

Dief: [bark]

Fraser: That's true, but they raise a valid point. We did arrive without an explicit invitation -- Sheltie called for Mr. Rydell and Mr. McCall.

Dief: [bark]

Fraser: Not where anyone else could hear, she didn't.

Dief: [whimper, bark]

Fraser: Oh, very well. I'll come back for you in [checks watch] an hour, shall I?

Dief: [whoof]

Ray: All right, we're outta here. Let's go. We can go hang out with cmshaw.

Dief: [bark!] [goes and sits next to Sheltie, puts his chin in her lap]

Dan: You think I'm crazy, and I go to all this therapy, but I've never claimed to be able to have a meaningful conversation with a dog.

Casey: Can we not keep dwelling on this? What's the point of making the guy go away if we only keep talking about him all night?

Dan: But you're cute when you're insecure.

Casey: No, that's you.

Josh: I thought that was me.

Dan: No, I'm insufferable when I'm insecure. Didn't you watch season two?

Jeremy: He's right -- Josh is cute when he's insecure, and Dan is insufferable. But otherwise they're pretty much the same person.

Casey: But either way, I'm not cute. I'm cool.

Dan, Jeremy, Josh: [snort]

Casey: What?

Dan: Come on, Case. Not this again.

Casey: We're all cool, guys. And we were here first.

Josh: I guess that's my exit cue, isn't it.

Jeremy: I'll go with you - I'm Aaron's good luck charm, after all, so it's only a matter of time before I have a cameo on your show.

Josh: Yeah, not like that McGinley guy -- boy, is he the voice of doom or what?

Casey: So. Now we have the room to ourselves.

Dan: The dog's still here.

Casey: Danny.

Dan: I'm just saying.

Casey: And I'm just saying, forget about the dog. Sheltie's keeping the dog, the dog's not going to be an issue here. The issue is, we have. The room. To ourselves. And it's way better than our office -- no glass walls, you notice?

Dan: You make a good, solid point, my friend.

Casey: So do you.

Dan: !

Casey: Shhh ... the walls may not be glass, but they're not soundproof, either.

Dan: Jesus, Casey ...

Casey: Here -- come on over -- sit down over --

Dan: Mmf ...

Casey: No -- wait, I was going to --

Dan: Mmf? Wait?

Casey: That was -- ah -- the -- dumbest thing -- I've ever said.

Dan: Hmm.

Casey: Ohjesusdanny ...

Casey: God, god, Danny, oh god, yeah, FUCK!

Dan: Casey.

Casey: Danny! What the --

Dan: Wasn't someone talking about the walls?

Casey: ...

Dan: And how they're not soundproof?

Casey: Bad idea, Dan, you can't --

Dan: Some of us are doing a much better job keeping quiet than others, aren't we?

Casey: Would you quit yammering and --

Dan: That would be because some of us were taught not to scream with our mouths full.

Casey: Danny, no way -- wardrobe's had it with us returning ruined ties.

Dan: This is true.

Casey: I won't yell, I promise. Would you --

Dan: There must be something else we can --

Casey: Danny, please ...

Dan: Stop, stop, you know if you beg I'll be gone in like two ... mmm ... minutes ...

Casey: ...

Dan: Okay. Scootch forward. Uh-huh. Lean back.

Casey: Danny, I'm --

Dan: Shh. (hmmm.)

Casey: hhhhhhha ... ohchrist ...

Dan: mmmmh.

Casey: dan -- dan -- dan -- danny --

Dan: ...

Casey: godit'ssogoodicanalmostgodiloveyoudanny!

Dan: Nowthen.

Casey: [oof]

Dan: Help me out, here, Case -- don't want you to fall off the -- there we go.

Casey: Mmmm...

Dan: You ... you're ...

Casey: gimme justasec ...

Dan: casey ...

Casey: don't -- but --

Dan: can't -- sorry -- give me your hand --

Casey: want to ... danny ...

Dan: Soon, Case, just shut up a minute, okay?

Casey: so kiss me.

Dan: mmf. mmmmf. nngh.

Casey: ...

Dan: nngh - nngh - nngh - nngh - ohyeah, ohyeah, oh, god ...

Casey: Danny?

Dan: hrm?

Casey: Got your elbow in my rib, here -- can you -- thanks.

Dan: lvyycase.

Casey: Hmm. Mmm, but Danny, we have to get up.

Dan: innamnt.

Casey: Come on, Dan. It's just --

Dan: just lemme get -- reget -- regain use of, [yawn], my arms here.

Casey: Just back to the, you know, actual bed, is all.

Dan: Right. [oof.] 'Cause the --

Casey: The movers are coming. Right. First thing day after tomorrow.

Dan: Casey. That's a totally unreasonable degree of planning ahead.

Casey: No it isn't. We --

Dan: Yes, it is. Now, I'm going to go back there, and put all these clothes in the laundry, and change into clean shorts and borrow one of your t-shirts --

Casey: That's you, going through all my t-shirts?

Dan: No, Casey, it's Agent Mulder. Of course it's me, the other person besides you wearing your t-shirts. They smell better than mine. And then I'm going to sleep.

Casey: uh ... okay.

Dan: And you're coming with me. And when I wake up, I'm going to turn you over and get between your knees and fuck you so hard you'll leave handprints in the headboard. That sound like a plan?

Casey: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...

Dan: But you should probably change first, too, and put that stuff in the laundry. ... What?

Casey: God, I love you. And I've missed this.

Dan: Yeah, me too. She's not much for multi-tasking, is she.

Casey: Sometimes yes, sometimes no.

Fox: You know, at least all this time while I haven't been writing you guys new stuff, at least I've been sharing.

Dan: This defense again.

Fox: No, it's true. You could have been sitting on the hard drive gathering dust.

Casey: Oooh, with those scary chicks in that Star Wars thing. She's right, this is better.

Dan: Well, it's better now, anyway. I'm going to -- what I said before.

Casey: I'll be right there.

Dan: Something you can't do here until I leave the room?

Casey: No, I just want to lock the front door.

Dan: ...

Casey: Dan?

Dan: We didn't LOCK the DOOR?!

**Author's Note:**

> Three of my four SN fics were co-written with Caroline Baker, and because of this the style is different from my usual. I like them, and I'm glad to have had a hand in writing them, but you can tell from forty paces that I didn't write them on my own. (The fourth is a bit of utter silliness from IRC.)
> 
> _Sports Night_ has been a strange fandom for me. I adored the show when it was on, but wasn't really in fandom until shortly before it was cancelled, and while there has been fiction written since then, it seems -- from where I'm sitting, anyway -- mostly to have dispersed, as a community. This could be because it wasn't long after _Sports Night_ was cancelled that I got sucked into _The Sentinel_. Perfectly valid suggestion.
> 
> It's not that I don't watch the show any more, though -- I do, and I've made at least three complete copies of my set of VHS tapes for various friends and family members. But it doesn't cry out to have fanfic written from it, to me, the way the others do. It's not a matter of quality -- _due South_ and _Harry Potter_ are both quite well-written in the original, and yet the ideas come. But _Sports Night_ \-- and _West Wing_, too, you won't get me near that one -- is a stumper. If I really concentrated, I could come up with Sorkin-style dialogue, but what on earth would the characters talk about?
> 
> So, here's what there is. I'd say there probably won't be any more, but who knows. This fandom is like that.


End file.
